Try It You'll Like It!
'' ''Try It, You'll Like It! was the 13th episode from Season 5 of Barney & Friends. Plot Emily is a little apprehensive about playing soccer because she's never played it before. Stephen tells her that even though he's new at it he finds it fun, and soon she's kicking the ball around like a pro. Danny will be giving a presentation on the night sky in front of the whole class for the first time. He's worried about it, and Barney and the gang help him out by going to the library, picking out books and helping him get prepared. Baby Bop has always slept with the lights on and now it's time to try sleeping with the lights off, and the kids give her the guts to try it by singing the old song I Used To Be Afraid. Back in the classroom, Stephen and Emily have tried something new by making a pizza. It's sort of a disgusting looking uncooked mess until Barney arrives to fix it up. We learn in Try It, You'll Like It! that while it's normal to be a little scared when trying something new, preparing and practicing make it all worthwhile, because today's educational theme is trying new things. Song List #Barney Theme Song #Let's Play Together #You Might Like Something New #The Library #I Used to Be Afraid #You Can Do It #Nothing Beats a Pizza #Mr. Star #I Can Do #I Love You Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *Stephen *Hannah *Danny *Emily *Miss Etta Kette *Scooter McNutty *Booker T. Bookworm Trivia *This group (Stephen, Hannah, Emily and Danny) also appeared in Sweet As Honey. *Mrs Kepler and BJ are mentioned in this episode *Danny wears the same clothes from Doug and Becky Like To Show Your Marrinettes. And the same pants from The Ugly Duckling. And a short hair. *Emily wears the same clothes from Fun With Feet. And a hairstyle. Clip from Try It, You'll Like It! # Barney Theme Song (Eat, Drink and Be Healthy!'s version) (Clip from Try It, You'll Like It! and Audio from Eat, Drink and Be Healthy!) # Hi Stephen (Birthday Ole!) (Clip from Try It, You'll Like It! and Audio from Birthday Ole!) # Barney Let's Play Together Part 1 (Clip from Try It, You'll Like It! and Audio from Here Comes The Firetruck! (episode) and Play Piano with Me!) # Barney comes to life (Play Piano with Me!) (Clip from Try It, You'll LIke It! and Audio from Play Piano with Me!) # Barney Let's Play Together Part 2 and 3! (Clip from Try It You'll Like It! and Audio from Here Comes the Firetruck! (episode)) # Hi Danny (Are We There Yet?) (Clip from Try It, You'll Like It! and Audio from Are We There Yet?) # Hi Miss Etta and Scooter (A Very Special Mouse!'s version) (Clip from Try It, You'll Like It! and Audio from A Very Special Mouse!) # Miss Etta and Scooter Let's Play Together (Clip from Try It, You'll Like It! and Audio from Tree-Mendous Trees!) # Learning about stars and moon! (Clip from Try It, You'll Like It! and Audio from Three Lines, Three Corners!) # Hannah Roller Skating! (Clip from Try It, You'll Like It! and Audio from You Are Special!) # Barney You Might Like Something New (1999 version) (Clip from Try It, You'll Like It! and Audio from Snack Time!) # Miss Etta and Scooter All Of Them!!!!!!!!!!! (Clip from Try It, You'll Like It! and Audio from A Sunny, Snowy Day!) # Hi Booker T. Bookworm (Up We Go!) (Clip from Try It, You'll Like It! and Audio from Up We Go!) # Booker T helps Moon and stars for science project! (Clip and audio from Try It, You'll Like It! and Audio from A Very Special Delivery!) # Danny leave before Booker T. Bookworm! (Clip and audio from Try It, You'll Like It! and Audio from E-I-E-I-O) # Stephen is going to read a book about Soccer! (Clip from Try It, You'll Like It! and Audio from Seven Days A Week!) # Barney The Library (Season 3 Version) (Clip from Try It, You'll Like It! and Audio from Are We There Yet?) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Hey everybody! It's time for Barney Says! (Day & Night!'s version) (Clip from Try It, You'll Like It! and Audio from Day & Night!) # Barney comes to play (When I Grow Up...) (Clip from Try It, You'll Like It! and Audio from When I Grow Up...) # Barney Says Segment (Try It, You'll Like It!) (From: Scott - VideoStationBRNY, Purpledinocorner / Barneyandhisfriends / Ourpurplefriend - From: Boy!) # And remember, I Love You! (You Are Special!'s version) (Clip from Try It, You'll Like It! and Audio from You Are Special!) # Barney End Credits (Who's Your Neighbor?'s version) (Clip from Try It, You'll Like It! and Audio from Who's Your Neighbor?) Audio from Try It, You'll Like It! # Barney Theme Song (Try It, You'll Like It!'s version) (Clip from Sweeter Than Candy: Greece and Audio from Try It, You'll Like It!) # Hi Barney! (Try It, You'll Like It!) (Clip from Twice Is Nice! and Audio from Try It, You'll Like It!) # Barney Let's Play Together (1998 version) (Clip from Play Ball! and Audio from Try It, You'll Like It!) # Michael, Tina and Luci is Here! (Clip from Eat, Drink and Be Healthy! and Audio from It's Time for Counting!, Barney's Beach Party and Try It, You'll Like It!) # Hi Gang (Try It, You'll Like It!) (Clip from The Backyard Show! and Audio from Try It, You'll Like It!) # Hi Officer Phillips (Try It, You'll Like It!) (Clip from Stop! Go! and Audio from Try It, You'll Like It!) # Hi Tony (Try It, You'll Like It!) (Clip from Red, Yellow and Blue! and Audio from Try It, You'll Like It!) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Hey everybody! It's time for Barney Says! (Try It, You'll Like It!'s version) (Clip from On Again, Off Again and Audio from Try It, You'll Like It!) # Barney comes to play (Try It, You'll Like It!) (Clip from Ship, Ahoy! and Audio from Try It, You'll Like It!) # Barney Says Segment (Try It, You'll Like It!) (From: Scott - VideoStationBRNY, Purpledinocorner / Barneyandhisfriends / Ourpurplefriend - From: Boy!) # And remember, I Love You! (Try It, You'll Like It!'s version) (Clip from You Can Do It! (episode) and Audio from Try It, You'll Like It!) # Barney End Credits (Try It, You'll Like It!'s version) (Clip from That Makes Me Mad! and Audio from Try It, You'll Like It!) Category:Barney & Friends Category:Barney & Friends Second Generation